This invention is in the field of fish scalers. It is customary to remove the scales from a fish prior to cooking. Typically, this involves moving a knife or other tool against the fish in a direction opposite of the extending scales. Not only is this procedure time consuming and difficult, but it is very messy due to the scales snapping off in a variety of directions. The tool must be repeatedly moved over the same area of the fish in order to insure that all scales are removed. In many cases, it is desirable to immediately freeze the fish and remove the fish to a remote location for cleaning. In the event the fish is frozen prior to scale removal, then the scales are frozen to the fish and are difficult, if not impossible, to remove with a knife or similar tool. Industrial fish-cleaning plants remove the fish scales in a variety of manners; however, such procedures are not particularly adaptable for use by an individual fisherman who needs a relatively low-cost and simple-to-use tool for cleaning a small number of fish, one at a time. Disclosed herein is a device for removing scales from a fish which is quick and easy to use regardless of whether the fish is in a fresh or frozen state. Likewise, the device may be easily mounted and driven by a standard motor or power tool, such as a power drill.